Chacun de son côté
by marine-eyes-only
Summary: Attention Slash. Deux hommes, deux caractères, deux personnalités, tout les oppose et pourtant... Tibbs


**Chapitre 1**

**Chacun de son côté**

Enfin en vacances… Tony attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. L'équipe avait enchaîné enquêtes sur enquêtes et les trois dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes. Pourquoi diable tous les détraqués avaient-ils choisis le mois de juillet pour sortir de leur trou ? Allez savoir. Mais maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son congé d'été, il allait pouvoir se reposer. Fini le stress quotidien, les rapports à rendre et tout ce qui va avec.

En cette occasion, Tony n'avait pas choisi sa destination au hasard, il avait sélectionné un pays qui lui tenait à coeur, un pays où il avait eu ses derniers souvenirs avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne le quitte tragiquement. Ce doux pays portait le nom de France. Plus précisément, Dinozzo avait choisi une petite ville réputée de la Côte d'Azur du nom de St Raphaël. Là-bas, il avait loué un petit appartement dans une de ces agences où l'on voit si peu de monde que le rare client qui a la malencontreuse idée de passer par ici est forcé de repartir avec quelque chose. Mais finalement Tony ne regrettait pas, cela allait le changer de l'air pollué de Washington DC, d'où il ne partait jamais.

Maintenant il était là, debout regardant par la fenêtre de son lieu de vacances. Il avait deux semaines, deux semaines pour se reposer et pour se détendre, mais aussi deux semaines pour faire le point et se remettre en question. En effet, le jeune agent ne savait plus où il en était. Il s'interrogeait beaucoup, autant sur sa vie privée que professionnelle. Ces vacances allaient lui faire du bien, il en était sûr.

Il sortit prendre l'air et en profita pour visiter les alentours. Il était tout près de la plage, qui était plutôt une petite crique, éloignée de tout au plus 400 mètres. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car Tony était un adepte du farniente, ou plus clairement l'art de ne rien faire. D'après l'agent immobilier qui lui avait loué son appartement, cette plage, étant petite, était presque constamment déserte. Poussé par cette curiosité naturelle qu'il possédait depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller examiner l'endroit de plus près.

Il retira ses chaussures et fut saisi par la douceur du sable brûlant. Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi et la plage était toujours déserte.

_**Suis-je vraiment voué à la solitude ?**_, pensa Tony.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était assis sur le sable, et fixait l'horizon.

_**Cosa ha faccio a Dio per meritare quello?**_ (1) pensa t'il tout haut en Italien, prit d'une soudaine mélancolie.

Il resta là, immobile, à regarder la mer, pensant à ceux qu'il considérait depuis maintenant bien longtemps comme étant sa seule famille. Ils lui manquaient tous : Kate, Abby, Ducky, même le Bleu, et puis Gibbs. Oui surtout Gibbs, avec son air grognon, ses cafés de chez Starbuck et même ses tapes derrière la tête

_**Ressaisis-toi Tony, tu es là depuis à peine une journée et tu as déjà le mal du pays**_, se dit-il.

Une légère petite brise daigna montrer le bout de son nez et c'est avec délice qu'elle passa entre chaque mèche de cheveux bruns du bel italien. Elle vint caresser son visage triste aux traits si fins, lui insufflant un souffle nouveau. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un magnifique éclat d'émeraude.

Gibbs lui, fidèle à sa réputation, n'avait pas pris de vacances, et était là, assis à son bureau, dans la pénombre de l'open space du NCIS, le regard dans le vague. Curieusement, celui-ci pensait à son meilleur agent et ami, Anthony Dinozzo. Il se demandait quelle heure pouvait-il bien être en France. Gibbs n'avait jamais été très doué en matière de décalage horaire et se demandait ce que Tony pouvait bien faire …si seulement il pensait à lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_**Arrête ça tout de suite**_, se dit-il, _**tu divagues complètement.**_

Il prit ses affaires et ses clefs de voiture, et rentra chez lui.

Quand il arriva, il se déshabilla et voulut se coucher, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, il descendit dans sa cave, et se mit à poncer le bois de son bateau. Comme souvent, cela l'aidait à faire le vide et se défouler. Enfin, après une heure de ponçage intensif, il ressentit l'appel du pays des songes.

Il s'allongea donc sur le canapé de la cave qui lui servait si souvent de lit, et s'endormit.

Il était 22 heures à St- Raphaël. Tony n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La nuit était tombée. Il avait passé son après-midi à rêvasser sur la plage et puis finalement, il était partit visiter les alentours. Il décida de rentrer à l'appartement pour finir de défaire ses bagages. Il se retourna une dernière fois afin de contempler l'océan.

_**Qu'est-ce que c'est beau…**_ soupira t'il.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son domicile, il n'eut pas le courage de ranger ses affaires, et s'affala sur son lit. Il ne tarda pas à entrer au pays des rêves.

Ce fut son téléphone qui le réveilla. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que 6 heures.

_**Qui peut bien m'appeler à 6 heures ? Surtout que je suis en vacances !**_ Il décrocha :

- Dinozzo, j'écoute.

- …………………

- Ok, t'as de la chance que je sois là. Mais tu aurais pu donner de tes nouvelles avant quand même !

- …………………

- T'es pardonné, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- ………………..

- J'arrive, je serai là dans une demi-heure, vous m'attendrez ?

- …………………

- Bien, à tout de suite Francis.

Tony enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise noire. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se coiffa et fila dans sa voiture. Il alluma son GPS et programma Draguignan.

_**Bon c'est partit !**_

Il ne supporta pas longtemps le silence de sa voiture, et alluma la radio.

- « _Tout de suite, une chanson des Cary Brothers, Who you are._ »

Through the pin hole, see the night go  
You're terrified at the light show  
One more pill and you won't feel a thing

Cause you push me off in pieces  
So you never feel the blame  
Of a broken heart and all that it contains  
And you don't know who you are  
But you don't know who you are

You try to, but you can't move  
As the windows crash around you  
No one there to carry you away

And the photographs are falling  
And they're shaking to the core  
You never did tread lightly  
You want more  
And you don't know who you are  
But you don't know who you are

Come outside, take me hand  
All the things you'll understand  
And you will know  
When you let go

I adore you

_**Quelle belle chanson**_ Vingt minutes plus tard, Tony était arrivé à Draguignan, jolie ville provençale.

(1) traduction : « Qu'ai-je fais à Dieu pour mériter cela ? »

**Chapitre 2**

**Draguignan **

Tony se gara près de la mairie. Il avait à peine parcouru une centaine de mètres lorsqu'il aperçut Francis, son collègue français. «

Salut Boss, lança ironiquement Francis.

Tiens, tu n'as pas perdu ton humour on dirait, répondit Tony en lui donnant une petite claque derrière la tête. Mais Boss ça me plait bien.

Aïe ! Bon je te résume l'affaire ? Et s'il te plait, fais attention où tu marches, on est sur une scène de crime !

Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Voilà, ce matin la factrice du quartier venait apporter un colis à la jeune femme qui habite la maison en face de toi.

Et ? interrogea Dinozzo.

Colis piégé, il y a eu une explosion. La jeune femme a été tuée sur le coup et la factrice est gravement blessée. Elle est à l'hôpital, on pourra aller l'interroger dès qu'elle aura repris des forces.

Pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi ?

Parce que, commença Francis, la jeune femme travaille dans la marine française. Elle est lieutenant de vaisseau. Et puis, on m'a informé que tu serais dans le coin quelques temps, je voulais l'avis d'un pro.

Tony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. _**Enfin quelqu'un qui m'estime à ma juste valeur**_. Puis, Francis demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement ?

Oh rien. Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Je peux avoir plus de précisions sur notre Lieutenant de vaisseau ?

Désolé patron, rétorqua le policier français en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony. Il avait remarqué que Tony aimait bien qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Il va falloir que tu voies ça avec ma nouvelle recrue. Il faut que j'aille bouger un peu ces imbéciles de la scientifique.

Oh oh, une bleue ! Et puis-je savoir son nom ? demanda Tony voyant bien que son collègue s'en allait.

Demande Souly, tout le monde l'appelle comme ça ici. Tu devrais emprunter un brassard de police. Sinon, la crim' ne te laissera jamais aller à ta guise sur les lieux de l'explosion.

Ok, on se rejoint à onze heure devant la mairie pour faire le point ?

Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure Boss !

Tony était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois ans. C'est-à-dire depuis le dernier voyage du flic français à Washington. Dinozzo repéra des affaires qu'un policier imprudent avait laissé traîner. Il s'empara du brassard. _**Tant pis pour ce crétin. Le prochain coup, il rangera ses affaires. **_

Tony interpella un enquêteur penché sur ce qui semblait être des éclats de verre, et lui demanda où est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver une certaine Souly. Celui-ci lui indiqua une femme près de la maison réduite en cendres. Elle paraissait à peine plus âgée que Dinozzo. Tony se dirigea vers elle. Il engagea la conversation :

Bonjour. Souly je suppose ?

Vous supposez bien… Monsieur ?

Excusez moi je ne me suis pas présenté Agent Spécial Dinozzo, NCIS, ça veut dire Navy Criminal Investigative Service. Je suis américain. Francis, votre patron m'a demandé mon aide pour cette enquête, répondit-il affichant son plus beau sourire.

La jeune femme parut troublée par le sourire de l'agent, ce qui fit amusa Tony. Mais elle se reprit :

Je connais le NCIS. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de collaborer avec vous lors d'une affaire d'ordre international. Si je peux vous être de quelque secours que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Ben… justement, votre patron été pressé, et m'a dit de vous parler si je souhaitais avoir des renseignements sur la victime.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le téléphone de Tony retentit.

Dinozzo.

………………………………

Hum… d'accord. Pour combien de temps ?

………………………………..

Bien, je lui dirais.

………………………………...

Je te tiens au courant. Ciao.

Tony raccrocha son portable. Voyant le regard interrogateur de la bleue, il s'empressa de dire :

C'était votre patron. Il me demande de prendre l'enquête en main pour le restant de la journée. Il a été appelé sur une affaire urgente à Marseille. Il compte sur vous pour que vous préveniez le reste de l'équipe.

……………..hum………. Pardon ?

La jeune femme était tellement absorbée par les beaux yeux verts de Tony qu'elle n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle s'excusa, confuse. Tony, se prêtant au jeu du patron d'un jour, lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

Aïe !

Arrêtez de vous excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Puis, il lui répéta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

En plus d'une heure, l'enquête avait extrêmement bien avancée. Tony dirigeait l'équipe avec brio. Les flics exécutaient tous ses ordres. Au cours de la matinée, Dinozzo avait relevé une autre empreinte que celle de la victime. Ils avaient pu l'identifier grâce aux bases de données de la police française. Cette empreinte appartenait à un dénommé Julien Montana, quartier maître actuellement en permission de deux semaines. _**Gibbs serait fier de moi…**_Puis, Tony avait ordonné aux agents de collecter le plus de renseignements possibles sur le quartier maître. Il réunit les 2 principaux enquêteurs. Il commença :

Souly, je vous écoute.

Le quartier-maître Julien Montana, 22 ans, est engagé dans la marine nationale depuis 4 ans. Casier judiciaire vierge, rien à se reprocher. Il a eu une récente relation avec notre victime, mais cela n'a été que de courte durée. Notre Lieutenant de Vaisseau ayant décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation pour des raisons inconnues. Le quartier-maître n'a fourni aucune adresse à la marine. Apparemment il ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

Bon travail Souly._** Tiens, je vais interroger notre « McGee numéro 2 »**_. Lombard ?

Heu… oui… c'est-à-dire…eh bien…

Arrêtez de bafouiller Lombard !

Bien Monsieur. J'ai vérifié les retraits d'argent de la victime, et ces derniers coups de téléphones. Tout était protégé par mot de passe ce n'était pas…

Les faits Lombard ! Venez en aux faits !

Notre Lieutenant de Vaisseau a passé 4 coups de téléphone hier soir et devinez à qui les deux derniers étaient adressés ?

Au quartier-maître Montana, répondit Tony. Et les relevés bancaires ?

Cela n'a rien donné Monsieur. Mais j'ai trouvé la dernière adresse de notre suspect.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? le sermonna Tony.

Quoi ?

Allez chercher la voiture. Souly, avec moi.

Bien Monsieur, répondirent les français en chœur.

Pendant tout le chemin, personne n'avait dit un mot. Mais tout à coup, Lombard avait rompu le silence :

Agent Dinozzo ?

Oui Lombard ?

Je ne veux pas être trop indiscret mais avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Cela vous regarde-t-il Lombard ? avait répondu froidement Tony.

Excusez moi Monsieur.

Ne t'excuses pas Lombard, coupa Souly, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Visiblement, la claque de tout à l'heure avait fait son effet et Souly avait compris la leçon.

Vous apprenez vite Souly.

Merci Monsieur répondit-elle, heureuse du compliment.

Visiblement, Souly aimait plaire à son nouveau chef temporaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que tout le monde s'était tu, Tony dit :

Lombard ?

Oui Monsieur ?

Je n'ai personne dans ma vie mais j'ai quelqu'un dans mon cœur.

Cette personne doit être heureuse, continua Lombard.

- Il ne le sait pas. Voyez vous, mieux vaut aimer et ne rien recevoir en retour que de ne jamais connaître l'amour, alors je continue à l'aimer en silence.

Les deux agents français ce regardèrent interloqués. _**Il a bien dit « IL » ?**_ Lombard n'en revenait pas.

Dinozzo qui avait bien compris leur manège s'exclama :

Cela vous pose t'il un problème ?!

Non Monsieur.

Bien alors Lombard, nous sommes encore loin du fameux hôtel où logeait notre suspect ?

Non Monsieur, c'est à la prochaine à droite.

Tony gara sa voiture devant l'hôtel. Il se renseigna auprès de McGee bis sur le numéro de la chambre. Dinozzo ouvrit la porte de ce qu'il semblait être la chambre 666 quand tout à coup sa vue s'arrêta sur…

**Chapitre 3**

**Marseille- Washington**

Un corps sur le lit ! _**Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'arriverai jamais à avoir des vacances tranquilles ! **_Voyant que les agents étaient toujours dehors, il sortit. Souly commença :

On s'est renseigné agent Dinozzo. Le dernier locataire était bel et bien…

Le diable, coupa Tony.

Pardon ?

Vous avez bien entendu la bleue. Allez, Lombard croquis et photos. Souly vous allez interroger tout le monde dans cet hôtel, n'oubliez personne. Il faut coffrer ce salopard !

Voyant le manque de réaction des deux français, Tony rajouta :

On a un corps dans la chambre !

Bien on y va tout de suite Monsieur !

Le temps passa, puis Souly revint vers Tony avec une plaque militaire à la main.

Merci. _**On dirait une plaque de la**_ _**Navy**_…

Même pas un « bon travail » ? s'étonna Souly.

Tony sourit. Mais au lieu de la féliciter, lui administra le remède miracle : une claque derrière la tête.

- Allez, au boulot ! Le travail ne va pas se faire tout seul.

_**Bon, je vais passer un coup de fil pour avoir des renforts**_. Tony appela le supérieur de Francis. Celui-ci lui dit qu'une équipe du NCIS basée à Marseille serait sur place dès que possible étant donné que la victime semblait être un marin. En effet, au bout d'une heure et demie, une voiture noire arriva à une vitesse monstrueuse et se gara devant lui dans un horrible crissement de pneu. Un homme brun, d'une trentaine d'année, suivi de toute une équipe, se campa devant lui :

Agent Dinozzo ?

Oui.

NCIS.

Bien. Le corps est dans la chambre 666. Mes subordonnés ont déjà sécurisé le périmètre, pris des photos et relevés les empreintes.

Merci. On prend le relais.

Dernière chose, ajouta Tony, il semblerait que la victime soit un marine Américain. La plaque est usée, on ne peut pas distinguer grand-chose. J'ai seulement relevé le numéro de matricule.

L'agent spécial français fit un signe à son équipe, et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Le portable de Tony sonna. C'était de nouveau le patron de Francis

Dinozzo ! cria t'il sur les nerfs.

……………………………………

Quoi ?!

……………………………………

On prend le prochain. Je préviens le NCIS de Washington.

Tony raccrocha. _**J'en**_ _**ai marre … Mais bon, c'est une bonne occasion pour rentrer au NCIS.**_ _**Et puis il me manque tellement.**_ Enfin, l'italien composa le numéro de Kate.

Kate ? C'est Tony.

………………………………………..

Pas le temps de te raconter mes vacances.

Il lui résuma rapidement les meurtres et l'informa sur la progression de l'enquête. Il lui signala aussi la fuite du suspect en direction de Washington…

Je t'envoi sa photo sur ton ordinateur. Vous me le récupérez à l'aéroport ? J'arrive avec mon équipe, on prend un jet de la cellule du NCIS de Marseille.

…………………………………………..

Hé oui Kate, j'ai mon équipe ! Mais c'est juste pour les besoins de l'enquête. Je les rends à leur patron juste après. Bon il faut que je te laisse. Grazie.

…………………………………………..

Ciao.

Tony raccrocha. _**Encore raté pour cette fois. Je reviendrais l'année prochaine !**_

Lombard ! s'écria Dinozzo.

Oui Monsieur ?

Allez me chercher la voiture ! On part pour Washington, je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Lorsque Lombard arriva avec la voiture, Tony s'installa au volant et dit :

On passe par Saint-Raphaël, j'ai des affaires à récupérer. On prend votre patron à Marseille et on va à l'aéroport où un jet du NCIS nous attend.

Tout le trajet jusqu'à Marseille fut d'un calme déconcertant. Même après qu'ils soient passés chercher Francis. En fait, Tony réfléchissait_**. Est-ce qu'il partage mes sentiments ? Non bien sûr, il est 100 hétéro. La preuve, trois mariages… En même temps, peut-être sont-ce des coïncidences, mais il y a des signes. Non, je me fais des idées, c'est impossible.**_

Pendant ce temps là, à Washington DC :

Trois voitures du NCIS arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Gibbs, voyant l'avion en provenance de Marseille arriver, lança ses directives. Il dit à Kate et trois agents d'attendre leur homme à la sortie de l'avion. Julien Montana sortit tranquillement de l'appareil, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait se passer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva menotté par Kate, l'arme des deux agents qui l'accompagnaient pointée sur le nez. On lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'une affaire internationale et qu'il serait conduit au QG du NCIS en attendant Tony. Car c'est lui qui devra l'interroger, étant donné qu'il est chargé de l'affaire.

Kate et les deux agents, étaient repartis au NCIS avec Montana. Mais deux voitures étaient restées à l'aéroport pour attendre Tony et les français ; Gibbs dans l'une et un chauffeur dans l'autre. _**Pourquoi est-ce que je l'attends ? Il va me trouver stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai honte de mes sentiments ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas abandonné, je suis si dur avec lui. Pourquoi est-il un homme à femmes ?**_ Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Gibbs.

Quelque part dans le ciel entre Marseille et Washington :

Tony ? demanda Francis.

Hum ?

Au fait, je te laisse mon équipe pour l'enquête.

Merci Francis.

Tony ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Dire quoi à qui ?

A ton boss.

Ah… je pensais que tu avais oublié. Pourtant cela plus de deux ans que je te l'ai dit. Non, il ne le sait pas.

Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ?

J'ai peur de perdre ma place à cause de mes sentiments. Je ne prendrais pas le risque. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester auprès de Gibbs le plus longtemps possible. Même si pour cela je dois me taire.

Ne perds pas trop de temps Tony, conseil d'ami. Peut-être as-tu ta chance avec lui.

Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs, il a été marié trois fois.

Tony… soupira Francis.

La voix du pilote se fit soudain entendre à travers les haut-parleurs. « Nous survolons Washington, préparez-vous à l'atterrissage ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion se posa. Quand Tony sortit, malgré la distance, il reconnut la voiture de son patron. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était sortit. Il était adossé contre la porte. Tony et les français vinrent à sa rencontre. L'italien resta immobile un instant, un sourire aux lèvres, noyé dans le flot bleu des yeux de Gibbs. Lombard chuchota à l'oreille de Souly :

L'homme qu'il aime, c'est lui pas vrai ?

Quel esprit de déduction Lombard. Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, ironisa la jeune femme.

Tony prit la parole :

Patron, je te présente Francis, Souly et Lombard. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui dirige l'équipe, mais le vrai boss c'est Francis, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au français.

Enchanté, répondit Gibbs.

Tout à coup, le portable de Lombard sonna :

Lombard !

………………………….

Bien, vous en êtes certains ?

…………………………

D'accord, merci.

Quand Lombard eut raccroché, Tony l'interrogea :

Le NCIS Lombard ?

Oui Monsieur.

Et ?

Bien, d'après les preuves, c'est-à-dire les relevés…

Lombard ! Les faits, venez en aux faits !

Désolé Monsieur. Aïe !

Tony venait de lui coller une claque derrière la tête.

Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit Lombard ?

Il faut que j'arrête de m'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

Gibbs sourit en remarquant l'attitude de Tony, et fut d'autant plus surpris par la phrase que venait de dire Lombard. _**J'ai vraiment été un bon professeur**_, pensa Gibbs, _**et Tony un très bon élève**_.

Bon alors Lombard, ça vient oui ? continua Tony.

Oui Monsieur. Donc, c'était le NCIS. Ils voulaient nous prévenir que toutes les preuves étaient contre Montana, et qu'il serait livré à la justice Américaine.

Les preuves sont-elles recevables devant le juge ?

Oui.

C'est tout ?

- Non, ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils vous enverraient les preuves le plus rapidement possible, pour que notre enquête avance. Mais d'après vos collègues, il devra être jugé en France.

Bon travail tous les deux. Francis, j'ai eu ton boss tout à l'heure.

Ah bon ? lança l'intéressé. Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

Il faudra que tu fasses un rapport sur l'affaire et que tu passes à l'ambassade de France pour le remettre aux autorités.

OK, j'irai dès que tout sera bouclé.

Gibbs, se sentant un peu exclu, se réveilla soudain :

Tony, tu viens, on est attendu au NCIS. Il faut que tu cuisines ton assassin.

Tout de suite patron.

Les français furent déconcertés. .Autant Tony était un patron hors pair, autant il se laissait mener par le bout du nez quand il s'agissait de l'agent Gibbs.

Il est vraiment amoureux, souffla Souly à l'oreille de Lombard.

Oui, c'est sûr, répondit celui-ci.

Gibbs lança aux français :

Prenez la deuxième voiture. Il y a un chauffeur qui vous conduira au NCIS. Je prends Tony avec moi.

Les trois flics français rejoignirent la voiture. Tony, des étoiles plein les yeux, monta dans celle de son patron.

**Chapitre 4**

**Interrogatoire et aveux en tous genres.**

La voitures des français démarra, mais pas celle de Gibbs. Tony était perdu dans ses pensées, Gibbs le regardant. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Quel éclat dans ses yeux quand j'ai dit qu'il montait avec moi ! Et si…non c'est impossible, pas Tony. **_Il était perdu. Lui, Jethro Gibbs, tombé sous le charme du bel italien, c'était difficile à croire. Pourtant, les faits étaient là.

Tony, commença Gibbs.

Hum ? répondit-il, sorti de sa torpeur.

Tu as fait de l'excellent travail.

Tony rougit légèrement. Ce compliment, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir tout entier et son estomac se nouer. C'était un sentiment indescriptible, mais d'une intensité extraordinaire. _**Ah, il est magnifique quand il rougit, **_pensa Jethro.

Merci Boss, ça me fait plaisir venant de toi.

Gibbs élança sa main. Tony s'attendant à une claque, serra les dents. Mais au lieu de ça, Gibbs lui caressa la chevelure. _**Un geste de tendresse ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Et si Francis avait raison ? Pff, je divague encore. Mais si tu pouvais savoir comme tu m'as manqué l'espace de deux jours.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au NCIS. Tony était heureux, il retrouvait son « chez lui », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Puis, quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, une tornade à couette se jeta dans ses bras, tout en sautillant partout.

Tony !!! s'écria Abby. Déjà de retour ?

Hé oui Abby, comme tu peux le voir. Mais lâches moi un peu s'il te plait, si tu ne veux pas que je meure étouffé.

Abby lâcha Tony. L'italien demanda où se trouvaient les français, et vit avec plaisir Lombard discuter avec McGee, Souly parler travail avec Kate, et Francis regarder tout ce petit monde d'un œil amusé. Il leur fit signe, et tous se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, y compris Gibbs. Une fois en bas, Dinozzo prit la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, et Gibbs indiqua aux français la salle d'enregistrement de laquelle ils pourraient observer ce qu'il s'y passerait.

Tony avait le cœur serré. A cet instant plus que jamais, il doutait de lui. _**Il faut que je lui montre ce dont je suis capable. Je ne dois pas le décevoir…Non, je ne dois pas. **_

Pendant ce temps là, derrière le miroir sans teint, Lombard interrogea Gibbs :

- Dites, agent Gibbs, vous croyez que l'agent Dinozzo va le faire parler ?

Mais je n'en doute pas. Tony est mon meilleur agent, je lui fais confiance.

L'italien entra dans la salle, et s'assit devant le meurtrier.

Quartier Maître Montana ?

Oui Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

Vous êtes accusé du meurtre d'un marine Américain et d'un Lieutenant de Vaisseau français. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

Non, Monsieur l'agent spécial, rétorqua Montana d'un air effronté, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Toutes les preuves sont contre vous Quartier Maître. Si vous reconnaissez les faits, peut-être le juge trouvera-t-il des circonstances atténuantes.

Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi.

Cela suffit ! s'écria Tony en frappant sur la table.

Puis il s'approcha de Montana, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Quartier Maître baissa les yeux.

Bien, reprit l'assassin, je reconnais avoir tué Brenda, le Lieutenant de Vaisseau et Michael, l'Américain.

Derrière le miroir sans teint, Gibbs souriait. Il reconnaissait ses méthodes dans ce que faisait Dinozzo. _**Décidemment, il m'étonnera toujours**_. Francis n'en revenait pas :

Agent Gibbs ?

Oui ?

Que lui a-t-il dit ?

Francis, c'est quelque chose que ni vous ni moi ne saurons jamais.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony criait sur Montana :

Et leurs familles ? Vous y avez pensé ?

Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé !

Espèce de fumier, rumina Tony.

Vous voulez savoir qui seront mes prochaines victimes ? lança Julien Montana, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bien sûr.

Vous et le vieux aux cheveux gris, vous savez, celui qui est venu me coffrer.

Gibbs ! Son nom c'est Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! s'énerva Dinozzo.

De l'autre côté, Gibbs fut surpris de la réaction de Tony. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand Francis le coupa :

Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Monsieur, vous devriez attendre la suite avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

En effet, la suite ne fut pas bien longue à venir. L'italien avait attrapé Montana par le col, et l'avait plaqué contre le mur :

Ecoute moi bien petite ordure, s'exclamait le jeune agent en colère, la vie m'a retiré tous ceux que j'aimais : ma mère quand j'étais gosse, mon meilleur ami quand j'étais flic à Baltimore, alors pas Gibbs… Non pas lui, je l'aime trop ! Je te jure que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut mais tu peux avoir la certitude que je te ferais la peau.

Tony savait qu'il s'était mis à nu. Mais peu lui importait maintenant. Il remettrait sa lettre de démission à Gibbs. Puis, il claqua la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs du NCIS.

Gibbs était resté bouche bée_**. Alors, il ressent quelque chose pour moi, et comme un idiot je n'ai rien vu. Jamais on ne pourra rattraper le temps perdu.**_ Se tournant vers Francis, il lança d'un ton accusateur :

Vous le saviez !

Oui Agent Gibbs, effectivement, je le savais.

Et vous n'avez rien dit ?!

Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire il me semble.

Oui, vous avez raison.

Jethro sortit de la salle, et appela Kate sur son portable :

Kate ? C'est Gibbs.

……………………………………..

Tony a fait avouer Montana. Arrange toi pour que ce salopard soit conduit à l'ambassade de France et remis aux autorités.

………………………………………………

Emmènes les français avec vous et trouves leur un jet pour rentrer.

………………………………………….

Tony ? Non, il reste avec moi, j'ai à lui parler.

Gibbs raccrocha_**. Où peut bien se trouver Tony ? Suis ton instinct Jethro**_.

**Chapitre 5**

**A cœurs ouverts.**

Jethro avait suivi son instinct. Il se dirigea vers le parking du NCIS, certain d'y trouver Tony. Il erra plusieurs longues minutes dans les allées sombres et humides à la recherche de la voiture de son agent. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant l'allée 4B, ayant reconnu la voiture de Tony quelques mètres plus loin. IL était là, assis parterre, adossé à sa portière, le corps secoué de spasmes. Gibbs resta figé quand il se rendit compte que Tony pleurait. Cela lui faisait mal de voir celui qu'il aimait dans cet état là. Il avait l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Doucement, il s'approcha de Dinozzo et s'assit en face de lui. Gibbs ne pouvait détacher son regard de son agent. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Tony, préférant ignorer la présence de son patron, Jethro chuchota :

Tony…

Je te comprends si tu m'en veux. De toute façon, demain matin, je t'apporte ma lettre de démission, parvint à articuler le jeune italien.

Non, je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes.

Pourquoi ?

Donnes-moi ta main, ordonna Gibbs doucement mais fermement.

Voyant l'hésitation de l'agent, le patron continua :

Me fais-tu confiance Tony ? demanda Jethro en essuyant les larmes de son agent.

Boss ! Comment oses-tu poser cette question ? lança Tony, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

Alors donnes-moi ta main et laisses-toi faire.

Tony se laissa convaincre, de toute façon il n'avait aucune chance de résister au grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs. L'agent senior lui prit la main et la posa à l'endroit de son cœur.

Est-ce que tu le sens battre ? demanda-t-il à Dinozzo.

Bien s… heu… Oui, bafouilla Tony, déstabilisé par l'attitude de son patron.

Et bien, continua Jethro sur sa lancée, depuis le premier jour, il ne bat que pour toi, Anthony Dinozzo. Si tu n'avais pas réagit comme cela aujourd'hui, peut-être que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer. Je t'aime Tony.

Tony resta pétrifié, ne pouvant amorcer la moindre parole ni le moindre geste. _**Est-ce que je rêve ? L'homme que je désire depuis tant de temps vient de réaliser mon plus beau rêve. Ce n'est pas possible.**_ Pour toute réponse à ses pensées, Tony reçut une claque derrière la tête :

Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Pour te prouver que tu ne rêvais pas, lui répondit-il un demi sourire aux lèvres.

_**Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être sommes nous faits l'un pour l'autre après tout. **_Le jeune agent était complètement déboussolé.

Boss, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Alors ne dis rien mon ange.

Mon ange… répéta tout bas Dinozzo. J'aime ce surnom. Redis-le encore s'il te plait.

Mon ange, répéta Jethro en effleurant du bout des doigts le visage de Tony.

Le regard de l'italien s'illumina :

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. J'ai envi de l'embrasser, mais je n'ose pas. C'est mon patron quand même, et si il me disait que tout cela était une erreur et que c'était juste pour me réconforter… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, c'est terrible !**_

Gibbs serra Tony dans ses bras et colla son front contre le sien. Tous deux savourèrent cet instant unique et brûlaient intérieurement d'un désir ardent.

Arrête de réfléchir, intima Gibbs, ce n'est pas une erreur, je suis conscient de ce que je fais. Embrasses moi.

Boss, je...je…

Chut, Tony, arrête de m'appeler Boss et embrasses moi.

J.. Jethro… Jay, finit par dire Dinozzo hésitant.

Cela me plait bien.

L'italien, toujours le front collé à celui de son patron, se dégagea pour finalement revenir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gibbs se prêta au jeu, ils se cherchèrent un instant, comme deux adolescents lors de leur premier baiser, puis, le baiser s'approfondit. Il devint à la fois langoureux et fiévreux, leurs langues entamèrent un balai magistral, se titillant et s'éloignant pour se retrouver enfin. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer :

Jay… C'était magnifique.

Merci Tony, je suis flatté, mais tu n'y es pas pour rien.

Depuis que Jethro était descendu au parking rejoindre Tony, il s'était passé près d'une heure. Jay proposa alors à Tony de le ramener. Celui-ci accepta, tout heureux qu'il était. Tant pis pour sa voiture, il prendrait un taxi le lendemain. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rater une occasion pareille ! Il monta dans la voiture aux côtés de son patron. Chacun était dans ses pensées quand l'italien s'écria :

Mais ce n'est par là chez moi !

Je sais mon ange, par là c'est chez moi, sourit Jay.

Tony n'eut pas besoin que Gibbs lui en dise d'avantage, il se contenta d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait une fois chez SON Jay. _**Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point**_, pensa-t-il. Gibbs se gara devant chez lui, et tous deux descendirent du véhicule. Alors que Jethro avait déjà ouvert sa porte d'entrée et était à l'intérieur, l'italien, lui, était figé sur le perron.

Tu as besoin d'une invitation Tony ?

Heu… non Boss.

Tony !

J'arrive Jay.

Tony entra à son tour, et s'assit sur le canapé.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Gibbs.

Oui, s'il te plait.

Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Tony à son hôte. La même chose que toi.

Je ne prends qu'un café.

Alors pour moi ce sera un verre d'eau. Mes émotions me jouent déjà des tours, alors pas la peine de les amplifier avec du café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent une éternité au jeune agent, Gibbs revint avec un café et un verre d'eau. Il s'assit sur le canapé, très près de l'italien. L'aîné but quelques gorgées de son café brûlant, mais s'interrompit, sentant le regard de son subordonné posé sur lui.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rien d'important.

Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Je sais. Je savourais juste ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me demandais simplement si je ne rêvais pas.

Tu veux que je te prouve que tu ne rêves pas ?

Je te mets au défi **mio amore**.

Gibbs déposa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et pivota légèrement pour faire face à l'italien. Il le repoussa doucement, pour qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Tony se laissa faire, complètement passif. Jay se mit à cheval sur son compagnon, et commença à l'embrasser délicatement. L'italien aimait le goût des lèvres de Gibbs, ce délicieux goût de café, mais il voulait toujours plus. Tony passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Gibbs, et le lui retira. Il caressa le torse musclé de son amant, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Puis, Jay en fit de même avec le tee-shirt de Tony. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en tenue d'Adam, le Boss en avantage sur le jeune agent, parcourant son corps de baisers. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec Dinozzo. Quand Tony, plus fiévreux que jamais chuchota :

Je suis à toi Jay…

Alors, l'aîné comprit le signal. Il voulait bâtir leur relation sur des bases solides.

Pendant ce temps là, 22h30, aéroport de Washington DC :

Kate et McGee faisaient leurs derniers adieux avant le départ des français :

On reste en contact ? demanda McGee à Lombard.

Bien sûr Tim, et surtout n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nos services si vous avez besoin de nous. Nous serons heureux de collaborer de nouveau avec vous.

Les policiers français montèrent dans l'avion.

Rentrez bien ! S'écrièrent Kate et McGee en faisant de grands signes de la main.

Puis, se tournant vers son collègue elle ajouta :

Je te dépose chez toi McGee ?

- Avec plaisir Kate, et puis le bus à cette heure-ci, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

Chez Gibbs :

Tony et Gibbs étaient toujours sur le canapé. Tony, la tête posée sur le torse de Jay avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rosies. Il susurra à son amant :

Jay… C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Chacun de ces instants restera gravé à jamais en moi.

Il en va de même pour moi Tony. En tout cas tu es fidèle à ta réputation.

Quelle réputation ?! s'étonna Dinozzo.

Heu…rien. Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, allons prendre une douche, dit-il, affichant un demi sourire

Jay ! s'écria Tony.

Tu viens, oui ou non ? Je te préviens sinon je la prends tout seul, répondit Jethro en évitant soigneusement le sujet de la réputation de « son ange ».

Pff… je ne le saurais jamais c'est ça ? râla Tony un sourire aux lèvres. J'arrive.

Tous deux montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bain. Ils n'eurent pas à se dévêtir pour se doucher car ils s'en étaient déjà chargés un petit peu plus tôt. Ce moment fut un moment de pur plaisir ponctué ça et là de quelques caresses toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres pour chacun des deux hommes. Au bout d'un moment, Tony bailla :

Jay, si on allait se coucher, il est plus de deux heures. Je te rappelle qu'on bosse demain.

A vos ordres mon bel italien, lança ironiquement Gibbs.

A vrai dire, Jethro aussi était fatigué. Leur petit moment de complicité les avait épuisé. C'est donc avec délice que Dinozzo et Gibbs se glissèrent dans le lit. Tony embrassa une dernière fois son amant et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Buona notte mio amore (1)

- Bonne nuit mon ange, lui répondit Jethro.

L'italien cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon, lui enserra la taille et s'endormit, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par Gibbs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda l'heure : 05h30. _**Plus qu'une demi heure avant de se lever, **_pensa t'il. Il orienta son regard vers Tony. _**Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… Dire qu'on a perdu tant de temps.**_ Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées car son amant se réveillait :

Salut Tony. Bien dormi ? demanda doucement l'aîné.

Comme la belle au bois dormant, rétorqua Tony un grand sourire aux lèvres

Une heure plus tard, les deux agents étaient prêts. Gibbs s'installa au volant de sa voiture, et Dinozzo prit place à ses côtés. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour s'aimer. Seule la radio troublait ce silence :

« [… De temps en temps  
Je ris de rien  
Je fais le con parce que j'aime bien  
De temps en temps  
J'avance en ayant peur  
Je suis le fil de mes erreurs  
Et très souvent...

Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais des rêves où tout va bien  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Au crépuscule, je te rejoins  
Je me relève sous ton regard  
Je fais le rêve d'aller plus loin  
Je me bouscule, te prends la main  
Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin […

C'était Grégory Lemarchal, De temps en temps. »

A l'écoute de ce passage de la chanson, Tony sourit :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? l'interrogea Gibbs.

Les paroles de la chanson Jay… Les paroles.

Jethro sourit à son tour :

C'est vrai que les paroles te correspondent, nous correspondent, ajouta t'il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le NCIS. Gibbs se gara au parking, à côté de la voiture de Tony.

Visiblement les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, remarqua le patron.

Tant mieux, comme ça ils ne poseront pas de questions à propos du stationnement nocturne de ma voiture. Mais ce soir je prends la mienne sinon cela paraîtra trop suspect.

Tu me rejoindras à la maison ? demanda Jethro.

Bien sûr mio amore, mais je passerai d'abord chez moi récupérer quelques affaires.

Quand Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent dans l'open space, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils s'étaient trompés. En effet, McGee était déjà présent. _**C'est vrai qu'il prend le bus celui-là**_, se dit Dinozzo.

Salut le bleu ! lança Tony.

Salut Tony, bonjour patron, répondit McGee.

A peine deux minutes après l'arrivée de Dinozzo et de Gibbs, l'ascenseur retentit. C'était Kate qui arrivait :

Salut Gibbs, salut McGee. Hey Tony ! T'es tombé du lit ce matin ?

Très drôle Kate, rétorqua l'italien.

Gibbs sourit. _**Décidemment, ils ne changeront jamais.**_ Kate qui avait remarqué le sourire de son patron, demanda à Tony :

Tony ?

Quoi ?

Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi le patron est de si bonne humeur par hasard ?

Je ne sais pas moi. Il a peut-être trouvé le grand amour, qui sait ? Comme quoi, les miracles existent !

Et ils se mirent à rigoler

Aïe ! s'écria Tony.

Gibbs lui avait collé une claque derrière la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, mais elle était bien méritée.

Tony ! Arrêtes un peu de dire des sottises, lui intima Gibbs sans grande conviction, sachant bien qu'il ne changerait jamais son agent.

Le téléphone de Jethro empêcha Tony de riposter.

Gibbs !

- …………………………………………………………………..

Bien on arrive tout de suite !

Les agents avaient déjà leurs manteaux et leur sac à dos. Prêts à partir.

Un marine à Norfolk ! lança le boss.

_**C'est reparti ! Vivement ce soir, **_se dit Tony.

FIN

(1) Bonne nuit mon amour.


End file.
